Love Of Your Life
by berniegirl13
Summary: The love of your life is always the one person who sought you in the end. Never forget that.
1. Prologue

_ "Ted?" Victoire whispered softly._

_ "Yeah?" Teddy whispered back._

_ "Never leave," Victoire begged, holding him close. Teddy held her back._

_ "Never," he whispered. _

* * *

Victoire and Teddy were childhood sweethearts. Everyone always said that they were cute together. When Teddy and Victoire first dated seriously, even Bill was happy for them, because his baby Victoire was happy. And everyone was happy when they were around them. Except for Teddy and Victoire.

See, when they were young, they dated in secret. It was fun. They loved being in love in secret. Then James had to ruin it all. He snuck up on the two one day, and they never saw it coming. But apparently, they had nothing to worry about. Their family was cool about it. Which was fine, right?

* * *

"Teddy," Victoire said, walking up to her boyfriend. "I was wondering if you're free tonight."

"For you?" Teddy said, putting his arms around her. "I'm always free." Victoire laughed and kissed him.

` "We'll meet at that muggle Italian place we like," Victoire told him. "Pick me up at six." Teddy smiled and kissed her again. Victoire smiled and walked off. Teddy sighed. This was no fun, everyone knowing about them. Sure, he loved Victoire, but…he didn't know anymore. Were they perfect for each other? Or was it all in his head?

Victoire got into her car and slammed the door. She sighed then hit her head on the steering wheel. When did this get so complicated? She loved Teddy, but it wasn't working. But how was she going to break up with him? It was _Teddy _for Pete's sake, and Teddy wasn't someone you could break up with. Especially if he was your best friend and boyfriend of 6 years. Why did she even want to break up with him? It was because of work maybe, or was it just that she didn't feel true love with him anymore? Did he feel that way too? Or was it just her picky little brain at work? Victoire groaned, and then started the car. She was going to get ready for her potentially last date with Teddy.


	2. The Breakup

_"I'm done," Victoire spat. "I'm done with you and your little games."_

_"Please don't go Vic," Teddy pleaded._

_"We're through."_

* * *

Teddy sat in his car, nervously drumming the steering wheel. He was going to break up with Vic. He had to. But he didn't want to break her heart. Didn't Vic love him? He loved her, or at least, he used to. Now? He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure about anything now. Life just got…tough. He pushed his hand through his hair, then go out of his car. He walked up to the building, took the elevator to the fourth floor, and knocked on room 4E. So familiar, but today he just felt strange. Victoire opened the door almost immediately. She wore jeans and a green and grey striped V-neck. Her hair was in a ponytail. Something was not right.

"Aren't we going to that fancy Italian restaurant?" Teddy asked, feeling out of place so dressed up.

"I forgot to make reservations," Victoire lied. "Sorry I didn't call you." Teddy nodded.

"That's fine," he said, nonchalantly. Inside, he was freaking out. How could he break up with a girl in her own apartment? Or was he just making excuses so he didn't have to go through with it? "You going to invite me in?" Victoire smiled the gestured for him to come in.

"Ted," Victoire said. "We need to talk." Teddy nodded.

"I know." The two sat down on her couch, facing each other.

"When we were kids," Victoire started. "We really loved each other. But now I'm 23, and you're 25. Do you love me as much as you did then?"

"No," Teddy said, almost whispering. "I don't know what it is. But…I don't think that we're right for each other."

"Exactly!" Victoire said happy Teddy was going along with it. "On some level, I think we've been together so long because we didn't want to disappoint our family. They were so happy when we started dating, when we realized it wasn't really working, we just pretended everything was perfect.

"But it wasn't," Teddy said. "Look, I don't know about you, but we've been dating for almost 8 years, and in all honesty, I want to be able to meet other people."

"Yes!" Victoire said, smiling. "It's not that you don't mean a lot to me, it's that I want to find someone who means a bit more." Teddy nodded.

"So..." he said, scratching his head. "I guess this is it."

"I guess so," Victoire said.

"This seems..." Teddy trailed off.

"Crazy," Victoire said, in disbelief. "Who would have thought that the perfect couple wasn't so perfect?" Teddy smiled.

"What do we tell your family?"


	3. At Dom's

_"I miss you," Teddy whispered into the phone. Victoire wiped away a tear._

_"I miss you too," she said. "But we promised this couldnt happen. We dont work."_

_"We could try," Teddy said. "We can always try."_

* * *

Victoire breathed out slowly as she entered her younger sister's house. Her sister had married young, too young if you asked Victoire, and she was already pregnant with her second daughter. 21 years old and almost had a family of four. Whereas Victoire had no one, not even Teddy. When the breakup was official, things just became awkward. Then they started talking about what they should do to tell Vic's family, and Victoire got annoyed. She was just so stressed out in preparing for that evening, that she lost it after Teddy said that they shouldn't tell them, that she yelled at him to just get out. Maybe it was a bit harsh, but Victoire seriously regretted it now. They had such a healthy breakup; Victoire was hoping that they could still be friends. She blew that.

"Victoire!" Dominique said in her thick French accent. "It is so good of you to visit! I missed you! How are things?"

"Just fine Dom," Victoire said, as she embraces her sister.

"How is work? And Teddy?" Dominique asked. Victoire paled.

"I'm actually moving to New York for my work. Just for a while," she said, ignoring the Teddy art.

"Oh that is wonderful!" Dominique said, clapping her hands. "What does Teddy think?"

"Does it matter what he thinks?" Victoire said nervously.

"Of course! He is your boyfriend!" Dominique said aghast.

"Actually…" Victoire took a breath. "He's not. We broke up last night."

"That's horrible," Dominique said, her face turning sad.

"It's really ok," Victoire assured her. "We kind of broke up with each other at the same time." Victoire let out a small laugh. Dominique nodded.

"Come inside," Dominique said, gesturing for her to enter their home. "Your goddaughter is waiting." Victoire beamed and went to go see her two year old goddaughter.

"Hey Isabelle," Victoire said, as she was greeted more than enthusiastically by the small blonde girl.

"Vicky!" she shrieked. "It's you!" Victoire laughed.

"Yes," Victoire said, hugging Isabelle. "It's me."

"Bu where's Uncle Teddy?" Isabelle asked, bewildered. Victoire bit her lip, and then shrugged. Isabelle nodded, and then got up.

"Want to see my butterfly dance?" Isabelle cried, then without a reply, began dancing around the room like a butterfly. Victoire smiled and watched Isabelle dance, but something gnawed inside her, something she couldn't place. It didn't matter. Soon she'd be in New York as a muggle journalist, and she would have plenty of time to think about it.


End file.
